


Halloween Shenanigans

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Reincarnated Hearts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Halloween Chapter, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at Hogwarts. How different was it with a few reincarnations in the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri: HI EVERYONE! Its Halloween, and while a Halloween incident isn't exactly canon for year 5 (nor does it really fit in with most of the fic) I thought it would be fun to add this little omake, and give you all a little Sora before he's set to appear in Year 6! Like the Valentine's Day chapter, the Year 6 shenanigan will allude to a future chapter that WILL happen in year 6, just not on Halloween. This chapter is more funny than scary, but I hope you all will have fun with it!
> 
> Have a Happy Halloween!

 

**Halloween Shenanigans**

* * *

On Halloween, it wasn't often that the Hogwarts students dressed up in costumes like one would in the Muggle World. Of course, the Muggleborn students sometimes kept the tradition, but once in a while, some others joined in on the fun. Sometimes however, the occasional odd outfits make their appearances…

* * *

_**Halloween Year 1971** _

Remus sighed as he combed his spikey blond hair and stared at his green eyes in the mirror. While he hated that his eyes had become so much like Sephiroth's, he also didn't really mind, since the color hid the fact that he was a werewolf from those prejudiced against his kind, forcefully turned or not.

Turning to the bed, Remus lifted up the outfit he had chosen to wear that night. It had taken him several late nights to gather materials to make it, and several more to find a spell to change them into fabrics before sewing it together by hand. But he now had a smaller copy of the outfit he wore after Meteor. One that fit his scrawny self at the moment.

Next to the outfit laid a buster sword that had its edge dulled, borrowed from one of the rooms he had found while exploring Hogwarts. How a buster sword found its way there, Remus had no clue, but at least his outfit would be somewhat complete.

That Halloween dinner, Remus Lupin disappeared from Hogwarts for the night, and Cloud Strife walked the earth once more. Only one Sirius Black wondered why the oddly dressed blond looked so familiar.

* * *

_**Halloween Year 1975** _

Sirius had a problem. He had finally gotten a version of his old SOLDIER uniform from Madam Malkins in time for Halloween. Only thing was, he was missing a buster sword. He  _had_  ordered one to be made by the goblins back when he was younger and still had trouble discerning between memories.

However, because he ran away from home, his mother probably blocked all access to the Black Vaults. He could have easily asked Narcissa or Andromeda to withdraw it, but being Halloween itself, there was simply no time for him to collect it. Thus, he currently lacked the sword he needed to complete his outfit.

Then again...

Sirius quickly stole one of the swords from the armours lining the hallways, and using a permanent transfiguration spell (He learnt it from Remus), he turned it into a copy of his original sword when he first got into SOLDIER. He then rushed into his uniform, removed the glamour and contacts, equipped the sword and ran off to the Great Hall.

And as he ran off, Sirius never did see a blond, spikey haired Remus walk into the Gryffindor boys' dorm holding a helmet reminiscent to what the Shinra Infantry wore under his arms. Nor did Remus catch sight of one Zackery Fair flirting with the fourth year Ravenclaws as he tried to stop himself from constantly bumping into people in the Great Hall while in his former Infantry uniform. It wasn't Remus' fault since he had not worn anything similar to the helmet for the past few years!

* * *

_**Halloween Year 1991 and 1993** _

Percy Weasley was known for being a spoil sport. At least, that's what Ron thought of him. But when he disappeared from almost everyone's view that Halloween evening, most didn't know what to think of it.

When I said almost, I meant that only one person recognized Percy.

"Oh for goodness sake, I thought this ended with the Marauders!" Professor McGonagall groaned as she finally found Percy Weasley thanks to casting a Point Me spell. Four years of constantly trying to find Remus Lupin while he was under a costume or disguise during Halloween, and then trying to find both Remus and Sirius Black while their appearances had changed for the remaining three, had pretty much run McGonagall ragged every time Halloween came by. No one paid her any mind though, thinking she was referring to the Weasley Twins again.

Percy had removed his glamour for the night, and had opted to dress in the outfit he wore back in Radiant Garden. And while some stared at the oddly muggle outfit, most didn't really pay him any mind.

Of course, his effort had gone to waste when Professor Quirrel barged in screaming about a troll. Percy was determined to try again on a different Halloween when he was sure there would be no interruptions.

In his Seventh Year, Percy decided maybe it was time to try again. This time, he went for the Organization cloak and his old teardrop tattoos. He had also finally managed to summon his Chakrams, and decided to bring it along with him. Dropping the glamour and removing his contacts, he made his way out into the Great Hall. He snickered as he saw his Head of House groan at the sight of his true appearance, knowing that she probably recognised him.

Approaching the Ravenclaw table, Percy quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting Luna Lovegood. The other Ravenclaws didn't give him a way, which annoyed Percy at how they kept treating the blond badly due to her quirks. As he stood behind her, Percy then whispered, "Boo."

It was enough for Luna to squeak out in surprise, and when she turned around, she gave a happy laugh when she saw Axel instead of Percy.

"So, little witch, shall I be your guard once again?" Axel gave a small smirk as he joked, offering his hand to Luna.

Giving an amused giggle, Luna took the offered hand and followed him, prompting several jealous glares from the Ravenclaw girls.

Wandering among the students, Cloud, in his outfit from back when he was under Hades' contract, with both the wing and clawed hand, stared at the red head, his mind wondering if he was Reno, or if he was a real member of Organisation XIII. Harry stared at the red head as well, wondering why he was somewhat annoyed. And as for Draco Malfoy, he wondered where the surge of jealousy came from, jealousy directed at the blond second year.

* * *

_**Halloween Year 1995** _

Riku, Roxas, and Xion listened to Naminé recount what Axel had done for his last Halloween in Hogwarts, and the four were determined to do something similar.

On Halloween, everyone looked at Riku, Roxas and Xion warily as they walked around in the Organisation cloaks. Riku himself was blindfolded, yet he seemed to know where everything was, managing to avoid bumping into people as he walked.

At the Slytherin table, Roxas and Xion were both regarded with wary eyes, as the cloaks closely resembled those of most of their Death Eater parents. The two, amusingly enough, had to constantly reassure the group that they hadn't taken the mark. Of course, with the misunderstanding cleared, everyone laughed along quite happily.

At the Ravenclaw table, something more frightening had occurred. One Luna Lovegood, had decided to wear a ghostly white dress, applied makeup that made her look ghostly pale, and managed to find a spell that caused her to levitate. This had pretty much prompted all of her bullies to pale and begin begging for forgiveness, thinking that she had committed suicide and had come back to haunt them. Naminé was inwardly praising herself for somewhat pulling off the Seventh Wonder of Twilight Town without even needing a haunted mansion.

At the Gryffindor table, everyone stared. Why? Because Riku was eating his food, without removing his blindfold, doing it as if he had done so all his life. This baffled all of the Lions, wondering what in the world was going on.

At the High Table, Professor McGonagall sighed in relief that at least the four hadn't done something as drastic as completely changing their appearances.

* * *

_**Halloween Year 1996** _

Everyone looked at Sora's outfit and screamed.

" _VAMPIRE! AAAAAAHHHHH!_ "

Of course, the pale skin, fanged teeth, and bat wings of Sora's Halloween Town form didn't help at all. Everyone was running scared, several wands were pointed at Sora, and Riku, who had decided to go in his Dark Form outfit, and Roxas, who simply decided to go with his Twilight Town outfit, stood protectively in front of Sora.

Who had begun to tear.

And a quiet sob escaped from him.

That immediately prompted Roxas to begin casting  _Expelliarmus_  at all those threatening his Other, while Riku quickly comforted his lover, muttering to Sora that it wasn't his fault that people didn't seem to find his outfit interesting. Of course, this led to Sora asking if Riku found his form scary, which prompted Riku to remind Sora that some Nightmares were scarier, causing Sora to give a watery laugh.

All this happened while Roxas dealt with attacker after attacker.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING LOVEY-DOVEY LOOKS AT EACH OTHER AND HELP ME STOP THEM FROM ATTACKING ALREADY!"

Of course, Professor McGonagall drank herself under the table trying to forget the sheer destruction the misunderstanding caused that Halloween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: ...
> 
> Kiri: Boo.
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out if you enjoyed the omake!


End file.
